Almost There
by Dayoh
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger are finally engaged. And now important decisions must be made on how to move toward a balanced life as husband and wife. And keep everyone else happy in the process.    *Author's Note* This story is a continuation in a series,
1. Chapter 1

**Almost There**

**Chapter One**

The winter season had arrived early in Trenton, the crisp air descending over the city just after the leaves had changed from green to golden yellow. Sitting in an expensive, shiny black SUV, Stephanie swallowed a mouthful of Butterscotch Krimpet, and Lula worked on a bag of Doritos, the crumbs falling between her breasts.

Stephanie and Lula had been sitting across from a nearly dilapidated house for three hours, waiting for an FTA to arrive home. Both women were quiet while polishing off their snacks, asses numb from sitting for so long.

"I have to pee," Lula said around a mouthful of Doritos.

Stephanie moved her head in the direction of a run down, vacant, industrial sized building across the street. "Go behind that building."

"Hunh," Lula mumbled, eyeballing the structure. "I ain't going behind that spooky building to do my business. There's no telling what's behind that building."

Lula crumbled up the Doritos bag and threw it out the car window.

"Hey, you're littering."

Sucking her teeth, Lula cut her eyes to Stephanie. "Take a good look at this neighborhood, girlfriend. These are not the type of folks who care about litter."

Stephanie glanced down the street. Lula was right; the road was cluttered with empty beer cans and other garbage bin favorites. The sun was setting on the horizon and Stephanie did not want to get caught in the area after dark.

"It's getting dark," Stephanie said. "I have to get home. Tonight is date night."

"Look at you, Miss Suzy Homemaker, rushing home to be with your hot and sexy fiancé. You'll be walking bowlegged tomorrow."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face contradicted the action. She was no Suzy Homemaker, but her personal life had definitely changed. Engaged just a little over three months, Stephanie and Ranger had made a pact to spend as much quality time together as possible. If they were going to be happily married, they'd have to make small sacrifices to maintain balance within their crazy world.

Admiring the gleaming engagement ring on her finger, Stephanie said to Lula, "I hardly recognize myself these days. But I really like the direction my life is going. And I don't want to screw it up."

"You snagged a winner, girl. It takes a special woman to make a man like Ranger settle down. I can't wait to watch you walk down the aisle."

Stephanie let out a small sigh and glanced at Lula. "I don't know if I'll be walking down an aisle. This is the second marriage I've been through; I don't want to deal with all the stress of planning another traditional wedding."

"What about Ranger?" Lula asked. "He's also been married before. Does he have a preference?"

"Ranger and I haven't discussed wedding plans yet. We've only been engaged three months."

"Well, you better start thinking about that big day," Lula said. "You're not getting any younger. And you need to stop eating all those snack cakes. You won't be able to fit into a wedding dress if you keep eating all that junk."

Stephanie glanced down at Lula's size 16 ass stuffed into a pair of skin tight jeans, a hot pink spandex top under a puffy jacket completing the ensemble.

"Maybe we should work on a diet together," Stephanie suggested.

"My ass," Lula retorted. "The men I date appreciate a voluptuous woman. But women like you have to stay slim all the time. And guess what? That metabolism of yours is going to disappear after you have your first baby."

"Let me set a wedding date first, and then I'll worry my diminishing metabolism."

"Whatever," Lula said. "All this talk about metabolism has got me hungry. Let's get out of here. It doesn't look like Tate Peadry is going to show up any time soon."

"He's probably been tipped off that we're here," Stephanie agreed, turning over the engine of the SUV. She put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb.

Apprehending FTA's was not high on Stephanie's list of priorities these days. Paying bills had become less of a struggle now that Ranger was in the picture. The percent she collected from the capture of an FTA was extra money that usually went directly into her savings account.

Stephanie paid her own credit card bills, as well as any other extra expenses she acquired. And Ranger took care of the rest. If she wanted to splurge on a pair of shoes or a nice dress, the money came out of her account. Working made Stephanie feel like she was carrying a small part of the load. Ranger worked his ass off every day, and Stephanie didn't want to spend his hard earned money on frivolous expenses.

Hanging a left on Stark, Stephanie saw Tate Peadry pass her SUV, going in the opposite direction, driving a rusted out pick-up truck.

"Son-of-a bitch!" Lula said, glaring at Tate.

Tate stared at Stephanie and Lula, recognizing the bounty hunters immediately. He raised his middle finger and sped by them, a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Did he just flip us the bird?" Lula asked incredulously.

"Yep, that's what he did," Stephanie said. She stared at Tate's truck in the rear view mirror, watching the hooptie disappear down the street.

"I suppose we should go after him."

.

"You don't want to waste precious gas," Lula said. "You have a wedding to pay for. This is not the time to be wasteful."

"You're right," Stephanie agreed, stepping on the gas and continuing down Stark Street.

"And I don't want to be late for date night."

Forty minutes later, Stephanie walked into the apartment to find Ranger sitting on a bar stool at the kitchen counter. He looked up from reading his mail and smiled at Stephanie.

"Babe."

"Sorry I'm late. I had to drop Lula off at the bonds office."

"I just got in," Ranger said, folding up a utility bill and tucking it back inside an envelope. "Our reservation is set for 8:30. We have time."

Dropping her shoulder bag on the counter, Stephanie leaned against Ranger for a kiss. Ranger slipped in a little tongue, pulling his fiancé between his knees. Stephanie hooked her arms around Rangers neck, deepening the kiss, before finally coming up for air.

"Are you trying to get me all worked up before our hot date?"

"The hot part will come after the date, babe."

Stephanie scooted from Ranger's arms, sauntering toward the bedroom. "Promise?"

"Promise," Ranger said to Stephanie, his eyes locking on her ass.

In the past few months, Ranger had made every effort to make time for date night, despite his hectic schedule. Tank had agreed to take the helm at Rangeman every other weekend, allowing Ranger a couple of days to relax with Stephanie. There had been a time when a free weekend would not have been a priority for Ranger, but so far, he had stuck to their pact. They had recently tried a couple of new restaurants, visited a local museum, and attended a couple of Broadway plays in New York City.

And occasionally, with the promise of hot and heavy monkey sex, Ranger would even take Stephanie to see a chick flick. Tonight, they'd compromised on dinner at a local steak house and an action flick. Action flicks seemed to always amplify Ranger's libido, so Stephanie had no problem agreeing to his movie choice. She had been promised a hot night. And Ranger never made a promise he didn't keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost There**

**Chapter Two**

Guido's Steak House was a quaint, red brick, store front restaurant, just off of Hamilton Avenue in the Burg. The décor was that of simple elegance, and the ambiance was low-key, nothing too fancy. Tonight, a live band was playing and the place was buzzing with a ravenous, Friday night crowd.

Ranger and Stephanie sat at a cozy, dimly lit corner table, tucked in the back of the restaurant. A bottle of wine was resting on the table and the band was playing a medley of soft rock music from the 1970's. Waiters and waitresses scurried from one table to the next, taking orders, serving food, and topping off wine glasses.

Ranger cut into a juicy T-bone steak and pushed a fork full of the tender meat toward Stephanie's mouth. The hot beef melted in her mouth, and she chewed the offering slowly.

"That's delicious," she said, swallowing the steak. She pulled a napkin from her lap and dabbed at the corners of her mouth.

Stephanie was wearing a long sleeve, knitted black dress that hugged her curves and accentuated her breasts. Ranger was wearing black slacks, a dark blazer, and a black button down shirt, open at the collar. Nodding his head in agreement, he pushed the fork into a steaming baked potato and took a bite. He chewed his food carefully, watching Stephanie pick up a cheese steak sandwich, offering him a bite.

Ranger shook his head and smiled. "I'm not in a cheese steak mood tonight, babe."

"You don't know what you're missing," Stephanie said, wrapping her lips around the sandwich. Did she have class, or what?

Ranger stopped chewing his food and stared at Stephanie for a long moment. She raised an eye brow at him, chewing slowly.

"I like the way you're working over that sandwich, babe."

Rolling her eyes, Stephanie swallowed and gave Ranger a playful kick under the table.

Ranger could see sex in anything, even freshly baked bread and meat.

"Wiping her mouth again, Stephanie studied Ranger for a beat. Changing the topic, she said, "We should probably set a date to get married."

Ranger loaded his fork with greens from his salad plate and met Stephanie's eyes.

"I don't care when we get married," he said softly. "We can do it tomorrow, or two years from now. I'm not going anywhere."

Stephanie blew out a sigh. That was a typical answer from a man. Most men just wanted to do the deed. Women, on the other hand, were always stuck with the particulars of planning a wedding.

"Yes, but the logistics have to be planned. And I need your input."

"Babe, you know I'm not going to get involved with planning the wedding. Tell me when to show up, what to wear, and how much I'm going to be spending. That's all the logistics I need."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at Ranger. He didn't get it.

"It's not that easy! You have to tell me what you want. We're in this together."

Ranger set his fork down on his plate and grabbed Stephanie's hand, kissing her knuckles.

"I want to marry you. And I want to do it with as little stress as possible. We've both done this before, and we don't need a huge elaborate event."

A look of relief covered Stephanie's face. "I was hoping you'd say that. I really don't want a traditional wedding. But I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"Let's do what will make both of us happy, then." Ranger said.

"Honestly, I would love to run away and get married, just the two of us."

"Would your family be okay with that?" Ranger asked.

"They don't have a choice," Stephanie answered. "What about your family? Would they be disappointed?"

"Babe, my family still can't believe I'm actually getting married."

"So, what do you think?"

Ranger took a sip of wine, looking at Stephanie thoughtfully.

"We'll go away to have a private ceremony, and then we'll have a reception for family and friends here in Trenton. That should make everyone happy."

Stephanie's eyes brightened and her face creased into a smile. "Look at you, Mr. Wedding Planner. I knew you could come up with a plan."

"Yeah, am I domesticated, or what?"

"It's settled, then. We'll have private wedding ceremony, and then a reception for family and friends."

"Sounds like a plan, babe," Ranger said, picking up his fork.

"Okay. Next on the agenda…"

Ranger looked at Stephanie, fork halfway to his mouth. "There's more?"

"Yes," Stephanie said. "When and where? We can't just show up somewhere and get married?"

"I was thinking about a seedy chapel in Las Vegas," Ranger said with a straight face.

"You're not even allowed in Las Vegas."

Ranger hinted at a smile. "Mexico?"

"Now that sounds good. We'll do it at the same resort where your girlfriend was killed?"

"No, that's too romantic," Ranger said. Of course, Ranger was teasing. They both knew they'd never again step foot in Mexico.

"Trenton Courthouse," Ranger said, taking another bite of his steak.

"Now that's pure romance," Stephanie laughed.

"Yeah, I'm a regular Valentino."

Ranger set down his fork again and wiped his mouth. And then he said, "October 9th."

Stephanie locked eyes with Ranger and bit into her lower lip. "October 9th was our official first date. You remembered."

"I'll never forget that day," Ranger said to Stephanie."

Blinking rapidly, trying not to cry in front of all the patrons in the restaurant, Stephanie pushed a french fry into her mouth and smiled at Ranger. "October 9th is perfect."

"You tell me where you want to go," Ranger said. "Make it good, and we'll stay an extra week for the honeymoon."

Stephanie leaned over and kissed Ranger softly on his lips. "You're too good to me."

"You say that now," Ranger said, cutting into his steak. "Just wait until I'm sitting on the couch, hands down my pants, ordering you to bring me a beer."

"And there will be a kid crying in the background, competing for my attention," Stephanie added.

Ranger gave a full-on megawatt smile. "Yeah, and you'll be barefoot and pregnant with twins. Good times, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost There**

**Chapter Three**

Ranger had his hand up Stephanie's shirt an hour into the action movie. Sylvester Stallone, Bruce Willis, and Arnold Schwarzenegger couldn't compete with Stephanie's girls.

Sitting in the last row of the dark movie theater, Stephanie nuzzled Ranger's neck as his hand caressed her breasts, softly pinching the hard nipples. They were behaving like pimple-faced teenagers, feeling each other up while cars exploded on the movie screen.

"Babe, are you giving me a hickey?" Ranger whispered in Stephanie's ear.

Stephanie sucked the skin on Ranger's neck between her teeth and smiled. "Seeing as we're acting like high school sweethearts, I might as well."

Ranger snaked his hand down to the zipper of Stephanie's jeans, slowly unzipping the mini metal barrier. Stephanie quickly placed her hand over his, stopping the maneuver.

"If we don't stop now, we're going to be arrested for public indecency."

Ranger thought about that for a beat, and then returned the zipper to its proper place.

"Let's go home," Stephanie said. "We can finish where we left off."

"I can't stand up right now, babe. I'm going to need a minute."

Stephanie smiled mischievously. She knew Ranger was standing at full attention right about now. And she was tempted to give him a hand, literally.

"I could help you with that."

Giving the offer considerable thought, Ranger finally shook his head, deciding against any extra help.

"I can see the headlines now," he whispered. "Local business owner arrested for lewd act in a movie theater."

Shifting in his seat and adjusting himself, Ranger said, "Give me five minutes."

Thirty minutes later, Stephanie and Ranger were back at the apartment, a trail of clothes scattered from the front door to the bedroom. They were lying on the bed, naked bodies entwined in a 69 position; Ranger was on the bottom and Stephanie took the top.

In the dimly lit bedroom, Stephanie's head moved up and down, her mouth gliding over Ranger's shaft with the precision of a skilled porn star, devouring her second meal of the night. And Ranger was definitely a full-course meal.

Lying on his back, head snuggled between Stephanie's thighs, Ranger's tongue danced circles around her slick, protruding nub. But Ranger was having a hard time focusing on his dessert. Every few seconds, deep moans escaped from his throat as Stephanie's mouth kept him preoccupied from his job. With her hand and mouth working in unison as a team, Stephanie was in control right now, and she knew it.

Pushing Ranger deep into her mouth, the tip of his manhood touched the back of Stephanie's hot throat, and she felt his leg muscles go stiff beneath her as a low growl pushed through his lips, vibrating her center. She kept working until he was empty, the warm, salty fluid sliding down the back of her throat.

After a couple of minutes, Ranger's body relaxed, his chest rising and falling slowly. Stephanie was still positioned over his face, and he grabbed a handful of ass and lifted her off of him, swiftly changing their position on the bed. Stephanie was now on her back, and Ranger was in control.

"Payback's a bitch," he said softly, returning his head between Stephanie's thighs.

Stephanie closed her eyes, spread her knees, and dug her fingers into Ranger's hair. Slowly, he snaked his tongue over Stephanie's sensitive nub, now hard as a rock, and pushed two fingers deep inside her body, pressing his fingertips against the sensitive tissue of her G-spot, slowly rubbing and sucking at the same time. Stephanie moved her hips in time with Ranger's mouth, her hands cradling his head as he worked his magic.

And then Ranger swiftly replaced his fingers with his tongue, the soft and wet spear darting in and out of Stephanie's contracting walls in a slow and steady motion. A sharp intake of breath escaped from her lips, and she pumped her hips faster. Pulling her hands from Ranger's hair, Stephanie clutched the comforter, squeezing and bawling up the material in her fists.

Ranger used a thumb to softly massage Stephanie's clit as his tongue pushed in and out of her slick center, over and over again, until she felt dizzy. Locking her ankles and squeezing Ranger's head between her thighs, Stephanie let out a profound groan and her hips lifted several inches off the bed. And then her body exploded with an orgasm so strong, she could barely breathe.

Stephanie's body vibrated for what seemed like an eternity, and then finally, Ranger placed his free hand against her pelvic bone and gently pushed her hips back down onto the bed. Feeling her body begin to relax, Ranger lifted his head and studied Stephanie closely, watching as she threw an arm over her eyes, floating back down to earth.

"Shit," she said on a whisper, once her vision cleared. "That was so intense."

"You haven't seen intense, babe," Ranger said, moving over Stephanie's body like a Black Panther, pressing his lips to hers. Their tongues collided, juices mingling in their mouths. Stephanie cupped the back of Ranger's head and deepened the kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Ranger was rock hard against the soft skin on her stomach and Stephanie opened her legs wide, offering access to his throbbing member.

Without delay, Ranger thrust deep inside of Stephanie, his hips gyrating in a circular motion, his pelvis massaging the sensitive nub between her legs. Stephanie wrapped her legs tight around Ranger's waist and cupped his ass with her hands, pulling him in deeper. Picking up the pace, Ranger began to pump his hips hard and fast, using his free hand to pull Stephanie's leg up around his back for deeper penetration. Stephanie snaked her hands around Ranger's strong shoulders and dug her fingers into his skin, hanging on for the ride of her life. Their pelvic bones came together in a harmonious rhythm, each stroke deeper than the next.

The sound of skin slapping against skin, along with moans of pleasure, bounced off the walls, filling the room like background music. Ranger tangled a hand into Stephanie's soft curls and rode her hard, continuing to pump his hips passionately; sweat covering his smooth, dark skin. And in the matter of minutes, Stephanie was crying out and gasping for air, her body shuttering in another fiery release. Ranger didn't slow down until he felt Stephanie's muscles go limp beneath him. And then he finally let go, the muscles of his lower back contracting with spasms, the warm seed from his body flowing freely into the woman he loved.

Ranger collapsed next to Stephanie and pulled the comforter over their damp bodies. Stephanie draped her arm over his chest and closed her eyes. She was completely satiated, and her muscles felt like Jell-O. They were both quiet as their breathing returned to normal and the sex induced haze disappeared from the room.

After a few tranquil moments, Stephanie moaned into Ranger's neck, throwing a leg across his hips. "That was beyond amazing."

Ranger put his mouth against Stephanie's ear and whispered, "I'll give you a few minutes to rest up, babe."

"And then what?"

"And then you'll have to assume the position."

Oh, boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Almost There**

**Chapter Four**

Saturday morning started off cold with overcast clouds hanging low over Trenton. But by the afternoon, the sun had broken through the winter haze, spreading mild winter warmth all through the city. Sitting at her mother's kitchen table, Stephanie was enjoying a slice of apple pie and a cup of coffee, Grandma Mazur by her side. Her mother was busy making sandwiches from a left-over pork roast.

"So, what are you up to today?" Grandma Mazur asked Stephanie.

"I've been trying to capture an FTA for the last couple of days," Stephanie said around a mouthful of apple pie. "But he's a sneaky one."

Probably it was a good idea to leave out the part where Tate Peadry had driven right by her yesterday, waving his middle finger.

"Is this the same Tate Peadry who used to maim stray cats in the neighborhood?" Stephanie's mother asked as she spread mayonnaise and mustard on several slices of white bread.

"Yep."

Stephanie's mother crossed her chest. "Why the heck are you still chasing these people? I thought you were going to do something else once you got engaged."

"I'll be quitting soon," Stephanie promised. "My classes will be over in a couple of months. Once I'm done with school, I'll make a career change."

"Stephanie's going to be a big time private investigator," Grandma Mazur said, pieces of apple pie flying from her mouth.

Helen's eyes rolled into the top of her head. She layered thick slices of pork roast on top of the bread, adding a slice of cheese to each sandwich.

"Why can't you be a veterinarian or a Red Cross volunteer? Why does everything you do have to be dangerous?"

"Private investigation is not usually dangerous," Stephanie argued. "More often than not, you just sit around and observe people."

"Danger seems to follow you wherever you go," Helen retorted.

Grandma Mazur bit into her sandwich and her teeth shifted over the bread. "Stephanie's a brave lady. She can handle a little danger."

"Stephanie's engaged to be married," Helen said to Grandma Mazur. "She needs to settle into a normal life."

"This is a normal life for me," Stephanie said.

Blowing out a sigh and shaking her head, Stephanie's mother cut a sandwich in half, placing it on a plate with a mound of potato chips. She set the plate in front of Stephanie and said, "How are you going to plan a wedding when you're chasing crazy criminals _**and**_going to school?"

Stephanie bit into her sandwich and studied the table, wiping an invisible crumb off the vinyl table cloth.

"You are having a wedding, right?" Grandma Mazur asked.

"Well…" Stephanie said, stalling for time. A stab of guilt pierced her chest. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty, but her mother and Grandmother were staring at her with a mixture of hurt and disbelief. The Burg loved weddings and funerals, and most folks in the area were looking forward to Stephanie and Ranger's wedding, if for nothing more than to sit around and gossip about it later.

Blowing out a sigh, Stephanie finally said, "Ranger and I have decided to forgo a traditional wedding. We're going away to get married, privately."

Helen's eyes grew wide with disbelief, and Grandma Mazur stared blankly at Stephanie, as if she were speaking a foreign language.

"Your sister ran away to get married," Helen said. "I was counting on you for a nice wedding."

"Valerie ran away because of stress. This is my second marriage; I don't need all the bells and whistles."

"Valerie ran away to get married because she was as big as a whale," Grandma Mazur corrected. "And she didn't want to walk down the aisle that way."

There was some truth to Grandma Mazur's statement. Valerie had gained a significant amount of baby weight during her wedding planning fiasco, and she'd been in no mood to flounce down the aisle in a white gown.

"Did Ranger put you up to this?" Helen asked. "I know he likes to keep things low-key."

"No. We came to a very quick and efficient agreement together. All we want is a quiet and calm wedding day. No drama. No stress. I have some good news, though. We've decided to throw a nice reception for family and friends after we get married."

Helen and Grandma Mazur remained silent for a beat, considering this idea. Finally, Grandma Mazur threw up her hands, surrendering to the plan. "Well, Stephanie, it's your day. And whatever makes you happy makes us happy. Ain't that right, Helen?"

Nodding her head reluctantly, Helen said, "Your crazy cousin is getting married in March. He and his fiancé are jumping out of a plane during their nuptials. That ought to satisfy the family for a while."

Stephanie offered a grateful smile to the women. She hoped they were not too hurt by the decision. But she was determined to enjoy her big day, without it becoming a circus act.

"So, when is this private affair going to take place," Stephanie's mother asked. She detected a hint of disparagement in her mother's voice.

"Ranger and I have decided on October 9th, 2011."

"I thought you'd want a summer wedding," Grandma Mazur said. "It can be cold in October."

"October 9th was the day of our first date." Stephanie explained. "We haven't chosen the location yet. But wherever we end up, it will be significantly warmer than Trenton in October."

"Well, at least we'll have enough time to find a nice reception hall," Grandma Mazur said.

"Yes. And I'll need your help with a menu for the reception," Stephanie said.

This idea seemed to please Helen. Stephanie could almost see the ideas swirling in her head. "There's a nice banquet hall on East Franklin," she said, picking up a sandwich.

Stephanie nodded in agreement, swallowing a mouthful of pork, bread, and cheese. "Mary Ellen had her wedding reception at that hall. That's a nice place, just the right size."

"I'll call and see if I can reserve it today," Helen said happily, pleased to have a role in planning her daughter's celebration.

"Boy," Grandma Mazur said. "Your decision's gonna make Frank happy. He won't have to pay for your second trip down the aisle."

Frank hadn't been thrilled with Stephanie's first trip down the aisle. In hindsight, Stephanie realized her father had thrown his money down the drain before he'd even written the first check. Stephanie had never really been in love with Dickie Orr. But she was in love with Ranger. And Ranger would probably be the one footing the bill for the reception.

As if reading Stephanie's mind, Helen said, "I'm sure Frank won't mind if we help out with the reception. It's the least we can do."

"That's a nice gesture," Stephanie said. "I'll talk to Ranger about that."

"And we can still throw a wedding shower for you," Grandma Mazur added. "I bet you and Ranger could use some nice dishes for entertaining."

Stephanie hadn't thought about a wedding shower. When she left her first husband, she also left most of the wedding gifts behind. And when she'd packed up her apartment to move in with Ranger, the box marked 'kitchen' held one pot, one frying pan, and a few utensils and dishes. Ranger had two places to live, but he didn't exactly have a nice China set lying around.

"That would be great," Stephanie said, giving the women another reason to celebrate.

Stephanie's cell phone rang as she polished off her sandwich. Glancing at the display screen, she answered on the third ring.

"What's up, Lula?"

"Tate's ex-girlfriend just called the bonds office. She said he's mingling down at Zitto's Pool Hall today. Let's roll."

"I'll swing by the office and pick you up," Stephanie said to Lula before disconnecting the line.

"Gotta go," Stephanie said. She pushed back from the table and put her plate in the sink.

Helen eyes followed her daughter. "It's a Saturday afternoon. You should be home doing laundry for God's sake."

"I have to go save Trenton from the bad guys. Laundry will have to wait."

Grandma Mazur wiped her mouth and looked at Stephanie through hopeful eyes. "I could ride along. I hardly ever get to shoot my gun anymore."

"Maybe next time," Stephanie promised. "Your gun is not big enough for Zitto's Pool Hall."

Helen crossed her chest again and glanced at the cabinet, contemplating an afternoon tipple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Almost There**

**Chapter Five**

The parking lot of Zitto's Pool Hall was littered with cars, trucks, and motorcycles. The building was a two story structure with a bar on the first floor and a pool hall on the second. The establishment was a stronghold for local thugs, motorcycle gangs, and other patrons working on the wrong side of the law. Zitto's usually saw its first customer around lunch time, and by sunset the place would be packed to full capacity.

Stephanie and Lula sat in the idling SUV, warm air blowing through the vents, keeping the chill outside. The women were vigilantly watching the front door, constructing a strategy that would get them in and out of the bar without anyone getting hurt.

Stephanie was secretly wishing she was back at the apartment, wrapped in Ranger's arms. Her mind flashed back to last night, and the memory made her nipples go hard under her T-shirt. This was supposed to be an off weekend for Ranger, but he had a few hours worth of paper work to complete before Monday morning.

"Hello…Earth to Stephanie," Lula said.

"Sorry, my mind is drifting."

"Huhn," Lula mumbled. "You're always in a Ranger induced daze after date night."

Stephanie huffed out a contemplative sigh. "I suppose we should get back to figuring out our next move."

"That's what I was saying when you zoned out, girlfriend. What the hell is our plan?"

"To stay alive?"

"Damn skippy. You got any other bright ideas?"

Stephanie stared at the front entrance to the pool hall. "Tate's not the one I'm worried about. He's known to be the stupid brother of the pack. But the two older brothers' scare the shit out of me."

Tate Peadry was the youngest sibling of three extremely crazy brothers. Tate's criminal nature was just taking sprout. He was still wet behind the ears. Ignoring a court date after being charged with the possession of an illegal drug, Tate had kept a low-profile, until now. Distribution of illegal substances was Tate's current forte, but Stephanie guessed he'd soon graduate to seasoned criminal status, like his brothers. Word on the street was Chris and Tom Peadry killed for sport. And if there was a missing person in Trenton, someone from the Peadry clan was usually number one on the suspects list.

"Should we wait until he walks out?" Lula asked.

"We'll be sitting here for the rest of the day if we wait for Tate to come out," Stephanie replied. "We'll go in, explain why we're there, and escort Tate out of the building."

Lula shot Stephanie a disbelieving look, as if she'd grown two heads right in front of her very eyes.

"We'll have to get through his brothers to do that."

Stephanie chewed on her lower lip, mulling over Lula's words. Her cell phone chimed and she looked down at the display, blowing out a small sigh of relief for the reprieve.

"Yo," she said to Ranger.

"Yo, yourself. Zitto's is a dangerous place to be on a Saturday afternoon, babe."

Round the clock security had become a normal part of Stephanie's life, and there were times when she was truly grateful for the protection. But sometimes the added security was annoying. Ranger had assured Stephanie that he'd stop tracking her car after the birth of their fifth child. So, the GPS tracking system was here to stay.

"We got a lead on Tate Peadry. We're going to pick him up and take him in."

"I'll swing by with Tank and Hal," Ranger said. "I don't want you tangling with the Peadry brothers."

"Not necessary," Stephanie said, studying the front door. "If I need back up, I'll give you a call."

Silence came from Ranger's end of the phone. Evidently, Ranger didn't like that answer. Stephanie knew he was taking a moment to weigh his options, searching for a delicate balance in their relationship. As a fellow bounty hunter, friend, and mentor, Ranger had protected Stephanie from a distance. He'd given her room to learn, grow, and make mistakes, only stepping in to rescue her from an untimely demise when she was backed into a wall, so to speak.

Now that the dynamics had changed in their relationship, Ranger was no longer protecting a friend and co-worker. He was protecting his future wife, and possibly the mother of his children. The game had changed. Ranger had changed. And while he didn't want to undermine Stephanie's abilities as a bounty hunter, no matter how crappy she was at it, he made no apologies for being excessively protective.

"20 minutes," Ranger finally said. "If I don't hear from you in 20 minutes, I'm there."

"Deal," Stephanie said, disconnecting the line, knowing the demand was non-negotiable.

"What now?" Lula asked. She was wearing her 'down and dirty' clothes; a dark green, velour sweat suite, and pink running shoes.

"Let's go get him. We have 20 minutes before things get ugly."

Stephanie had on her usual working outfit. Jeans, running shoes, and a stretchy black T-shirt. A tattered leather jacket that had once belonged to Ranger topped off the ensemble.

Stephanie pulled her fully loaded shoulder bag over her arm. The bag held a Maglight flashlight, pepper spray, handcuffs, and a gun Ranger had dropped into her purse before she left the apartment. The cookie jar sitting on the counter actually had Oreo cookies in it. Ranger made sure Stephanie never left home without her 'little friend'.

Angling out of the SUV, Stephanie and Lula put on their best swagger and walked into Zitto's Pool Hall. The air in the bar was thick with the aroma of stale cigarette smoke, alcohol, old leather, and dried sweat. Standing just inside the front entrance, their eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit, smoke filled room.

A stocky guy with an over-the-top fake and bake tan walked up to Stephanie and Lula. With a grim look covering his face, Stephanie guessed he was playing the role of a bouncer.

"Ladies, you seem to be lost. Can I point you in the right direction?" Mr. Bouncer was pointing a stiff finger in the direction of the door.

"We're looking for Tate Peadry," Stephanie said, ignoring the sarcasm.

The man jutted his long chin in the air and looked down his nose, saying nothing.

Standing her ground, Stephanie said, "We are Bail Enforcement Agents, and we don't want any trouble. We'll walk Tate out quickly and quietly."

A mocking chuckle fell from Mr. Bouncer's lips. "Yeah, okay. He's in the back. You better do it now, before his brothers get here."

Lula gave Stephanie an apprehensive look as they made their way to the back of the bar. Nudging Stephanie's arm, she said, "I don't like this. Maybe we should call Ranger now."

Stephanie bit into her lower lip, cautiously looking toward the back of the undersized, dimly lit bar. Patrons turned from their conversations to stare, visibly aware that the two women were not regular customers of the establishment.

"Let's see what kind of mood Tate is in," Stephanie said. "If we can get him to come with us before the other two arrive, we'll be fine."

"There he is," Lula said.

Tate was sitting at a small, wobbly legged corner table in the back of the bar. Three women wearing heavy make-up and barely there dresses were keeping him company. Tate was an attractive young man with dark hair and green eyes. He was a few inches taller than Stephanie and carried a medium build. Wearing faded jeans, work boots, and a leather jacket over a faded wife beater, he was ruggedly handsome. The women sharing Tate's table might as well have had the word "prostitute" written across their foreheads. Tate was a low-life scumbag. He wasn't bringing any college educated women home to meet his mother.

With a cold beer and three prostitutes keeping Tate occupied, he didn't notice Stephanie and Lula until they'd reached his table. Turning his head to see what the hoes were suddenly glaring at, Tate recognized the bounty hunters immediately. He put a smirk on his face and tipped the beer bottle toward his mouth, taking a healthy swig before acknowledging their presence with an insult.

"I'm not paying for sexual services, bitches. Move on."

Stephanie felt Lula bristle and move her hand toward her purse. There was a large gun in Lula's purse, and she wouldn't hesitate to use it, although she'd probably miss her mark. In a past life, Lula might have been sitting at the table with these women. But she'd left that life behind, and Tate's words had probably hit too close to home.

"You know why we're here, Tate," Stephanie said, sounding braver than she felt. "And you know the routine by now. Let's go."

Tate tipped his beer bottle in Stephanie's direction. "I'm enjoying a drink with the ladies right now. Come back later. Or better yet, join us."

Stephanie heard a few people chuckle in the back of the bar, and her blood pressure shot up a few degrees. Tate was pissing her off, and he was trying to make a fool of her in front of a bunch of low-life thugs.

Narrowing her eyes at Tate, Stephanie moved closer to his chair. "I am not here for a drink. I'm here to take you in. Let's go."

"You can make this easy, or you can make this hard," Lula chimed in, probably repeating a line she'd picked up from a Dirty Harry movie.

Patrons had stopped mingling amongst themselves, giving Stephanie, Lula, and Tate their undivided attention, clearly enjoying the show. The working girls sitting at Tate's table were growing agitated, figuring their money for the afternoon was about to walk out the door. Taking another swig of beer, Tate smiled, looking past Stephanie and Lula, giving a slight nod of his head. Silence abruptly filled the room and customers sat frozen at their tables, as if trapped in a bizarre magnetic field.

Stephanie and Lula swiveled their heads simultaneously and stared at two large brutes standing behind them, arms crossed over their chests. The Peadry brothers shared similar features. They all had the same dark hair and green eyes. But Tate was clearly the runt of the group. Chris and Tom Peadry had obviously spent most of their time in a prison gym, working out for hours. They looked like thugs on steroids. Even the veins in their necks were bulging. And both men stood a few inches taller than Tate, which only made them appear more menacing up close.

"What's up, guys," Stephanie said to the men. She was trying to remain calm.

There were no pleasantries exchanged. Instead, the two brothers glared at Stephanie and Lula without a word. Lula shot Stephanie a bugged eyed stare and reached into her purse. Lula was ready to shoot her way out of Zitto's.

"Take a walk," Chris said to Stephanie, invading her space. Shifting his eyes to Lula, he said, "If you don't take your hand out of that bag, I'm going to stick a knife in you and pop you like a fucking balloon."

"Don't you threaten me," Lula said, keeping her hand in her purse. "I don't take too kindly to threats. I've killed for less." Lula was lying through her teeth.

"No shooting!" Stephanie yelled. "And no popping balloons!"

Facing down the brothers, Stephanie tried to take a gentle approach. "Look, we don't want any trouble…"

"Then you're in the wrong place, bitch," Tom chimed in. "Find the door, or we'll escort you out."

Stephanie swallowed hard and pulled in a deep breath. "I can't do that. Tate has to come with us."

Chris narrowed his eyes into slits and descended on Stephanie like a mad man. Shoving a monstrous hand into her hair, he yanked and pulled at the roots. Stephanie let out a small yelp and went for the gun in her shoulder bag. Chris wrapped a massive arm around Stephanie's waist, trapping her arm and the bag against the side of her body. He lifted her up off her feet and started toward the front of the bar.

"Oh, hell no!" Lula yelled, pulling a gun from her purse.

But the second brother was bigger and faster. He grabbed Lula's wrist, squeezing the cartilage and bone until the pistol fell from her hand, dropping to the floor. Tom gripped the back of Lula's neck and took a Swiss Army knife from his back pocket. Lula's eyes widened and she moved on her own accord. Tate was watching the spectacle from his seat, sipping on a cold brew while his brothers did his dirty work.

And then a sudden sound of exploding glass diverted the brother's attention. The stunned customers seemed to come out of their trance, glancing toward all the commotion coming from the front of the bar. A wave a relief washed over Stephanie as she stared at Ranger, Tank, and Hal, making their way toward the back of the bar. Chris let out an animal like growl and released his hold on Stephanie, shoving her aside.

"Shit!" Tate said, jumping up from his chair, cowering behind his brothers. Tom's face seemed to echo that same sentiment and he let Lula go. But Chris appeared to be unfazed by the sight of the men. The same couldn't be said for the patrons witnessing the scene. Quickly abandoning their drinks, men and women scattered like roaches, heading for the exits and ducking under tables. The prostitutes sitting at Tate's table disappeared into the bathroom, leaving their high heels cluttered across the floor. The girls wanted money, not a shoot out.

The thought of a gun fight made Stephanie's stomach drop, as if she were on a rollercoaster ride. Ranger had promised he'd show up if he hadn't heard from her in 20 minutes. As usual, Ranger had kept his word.

Ranger and his men wore expressionless masks on their faces, but Stephanie knew what they were thinking. There would be no joining of hands and singing Kum- By- Yah.

Ranger's eyes zeroed in on the man who'd held Stephanie in a vice-like grip. He didn't blink as he approached Chris Peadry.

Chris puffed out his large chest and his hand moved to the waistband of his jeans where he was holding a gun. But Ranger was in his face in the matter of seconds, pressing a Glock 17 into the side of his thick skull. Tom watched wearily as his brother stood stock-still, gun at his temple. Still holding the knife, he passed a nervous glance in Tank and Hal's direction, quickly deciding he was out numbered. Chris and Tom had nothing on Tank and Hal. And Tate was too busy cowering behind his brother to lend a hand.

Ranger locked eyes with Chris as he pressed the gun to his head. And in an ice-cold tone of voice, he said, "Stephanie and her partner are here to apprehend your brother. And that's what they're going to do."

"Fuck you," Chris said to Ranger. And as if on queue, Tom's hand snaked its way to a hidden gun under his jean jacket. Tank and Hal swiftly copied the man's move, pulling high caliber weapons from under their clothes. They were all armed and extremely dangerous. Stephanie was willing her knees not to buckle as she stood next to Lula. The women were leaning against one another for support.

"I'll fuck you even harder," Ranger said in a low, menacing voice. "And then I'll blow head off."

Chris was snorting air through his nose like a mad bull, staring Ranger down. But no in else the room seemed to be breathing at all. Stephanie was also holding her breath, hoping Ranger would live to see their wedding day.

"Tate is coming with us, dead or alive," Ranger continued. "Your choice."

"I'll go!" Tate yelled into the room. "Jesus, it's not worth a fucking blood bath. I'll go."

Tom glanced at his younger brother, a look of relief covering his face. But Chris kept his hand perched close to his waist, even though Ranger's Glock was still stuck to the side of his head.

"Make a move, you leave in a body bag," Ranger said evenly. He might of looked calm to everyone else, but Stephanie could see the veins pulsing in his neck, his mouth pulled tight. Ranger was in kill mode.

Stephanie glanced at Tate, hoping he'd continue to talk his brother down. As if reading her mind, Tate gave his brother a pleading look and said, "Stand down, Chris. Don't be stupid."

So maybe Tate wasn't the stupid one after all, Stephanie thought, pulling out her cuffs, as Tom cleared the way. Stephanie could tell he was just itching to end this scene.

His eyes remained locked on Tank and Hal. The two men were standing at attention, guns drawn, and fingers on the triggers. They were patiently waiting for Ranger to give a signal, and then they'd gladly chop off the branches of the Peadry family tree. The lineage would end, right here in Zitto's Pool Hall.

Tense seconds ticked by as Chris and Ranger faced off. And then finally, Chris Peadry made the right decision. His hand slowly crept back to his side, and he gave Ranger one last sneer before stepping to one side to allow access to his little brother. Ranger slowly lowered his gun, but he kept his eyes locked on Chris, silently daring him to make a sudden move. Stephanie mouthed a quiet Hail Mary and moved in to do her job, cuffing Tate's hands behind his back. She hoped he couldn't tell that her hands were shaking.

"Let's go," Stephanie said to Lula, pushing Tate along. She brushed against Ranger when she passed him, a subtle signal that it was time for him to stand down as well. Lula seemed to be in a daze, but she took hold of Tate's arm and ushered him out of the pool hall with Stephanie. When they reached the front entrance, they had to step over broken glass that was mixed with blood. The window that ran the length of the front door had been shattered all over the asphalt. Stephanie guessed Mr. Bouncer had been rushed to the hospital by someone in the bar. The owner had known better than to call the police, because most of the regulars were criminals on parole.

Stephanie shoved Tate into the back seat of the SUV the Merry Men had arrived in, and shut the door. Then she glanced at Lula with curiosity.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a bruised wrist. I was trying not to piss my pants in there. Too many killers in one room for my taste." Lula looked around the parking lot. "I need a chocolate milkshake to calm my nerves."

Tank ambled out the front door of the bar, holding Lula's gun.

"You might need this one day," he said, passing the piece to Lula.

"Where's Ranger," Stephanie asked.

"Talking to the owner about replacing the window."

"Who'd you toss through it?"

"Bouncer."

"I figured as much," Stephanie said to Tank.

A few minutes later Ranger and Hal sauntered out of Zitto's Pool Hall. Tank and Hal took off with Tate, and Ranger walked toward Stephanie and Lula. They were leaning against Stephanie's SUV, patiently waiting.

"Lula needs a chocolate shake," Stephanie said to Ranger, handing him the keys.

Ranger locked eyes with Stephanie, pushing a stray curl off her face, tucking it behind her ear. "And what do you need?"

Stephanie licked her lips, resisting the urge to fall into Ranger's strong arms. "I could use a bucket of fried chicken and a box of Tasty Kakes."

"Babe."

A half hour later, Ranger and Stephanie were on their way home after dropping Lula off at the bonds office. The back seat held a bucket of chicken and a bag of assorted Tasty Kakes. The aroma from the fried chicken made Stephanie feel better, and her scalp had finally stopped tingling. Ranger was in a zone, quiet and brooding.

Stephanie studied Ranger's face, mulling over his mood.

"My hero saves the day once again," she said, trying to throw a little cheer into her voice.

Ranger raised an amused eyebrow at Stephanie but remained quiet, keeping his eye on the road. Something was bothering him, and Stephanie wasn't sure how far she should dig right now.

"You want to talk about it?"

Ranger cast a quick glance Stephanie's way, and then turned his eyes back to the road. After a beat, he finally said, "I've said this before, but it bears repeating. The thought of losing you scares the hell out of me."

Stephanie placed her hand on the back of Ranger's head and caressed the nape of his neck. "We've certainly been through worse situations."

Ranger gave an almost imperceptible sigh. "When I saw Chris Peadry's hands on you, I wanted to blow his brains out. I can't build a life with you if I'm sitting in prison."

Ranger stopped the car at a red light, using the opportunity to turn and face his fiancé.

"We're almost there, babe. I don't want anything to jeopardize our future together. I know this is going to sound crazy coming from me, but I really wish you'd walk away from bounty hunting."

Stephanie blew out a small sigh. "We've been over this before, Ranger," she said softly. "And we agreed that I'd keep doing the bounty hunter gig until I finished school."

"You only have a couple of months left, Stephanie, and you don't need the money. I can give you what you need."

"That's a loyal sentiment, but I don't want to sit on my ass and ask you for money every time I need something. That's not who I am."

The light turned green and Ranger rolled the SUV through the intersection. He was quiet for a beat, thinking about Stephanie's words. One of the things he'd always loved about Stephanie was her independent nature.

"I'm not trying to take away your independence," Ranger explained. "I just need to know that you're safe."

Stephanie could understand where Ranger was coming from. All things considered, she had to think about the consequences of her job now that Ranger was a constant in her life. A while ago, Ranger had given up a lucrative side job that would have ultimately put him in a grave. He'd made the decision in part because he wanted to build a solid relationship with Stephanie.

"What will I do all day?" Stephanie asked Ranger.

"You can work for Rangeman on a part-time basis. You'll have more time to study, and you'll still have your own extra money to spend."

Stephanie cut her eyes to Ranger. "Do you think it's a good idea to work together, now that we're engaged?"

"I'll be in and out of the building, conducting business throughout the day. Every now and then, I might expect an afternoon quickie, but I won't get on your nerves."

Stephanie churned Ranger's offer over in her head. Truth be told, she was sick of being a bounty hunter. She was only doing it to keep extra money in her pocket. And Lord knows, the occasional afternoon quickie sounded good.

"What position?"

"Doggie Style."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I meant what position will I be filling at Rangeman."

Ranger hinted at a smile. "I thought you were referring to the afternoon quickies."

"Nope."

"I have a Research position open."

Research didn't sound so bad. Stephanie had done research for Rangeman in the past. She wasn't crazy about sitting on her ass in an office all day, but part-time work was plausible.

"Vinnie's not going to like this. I'll have to give him two weeks notice."

"Vinnie will be fine," Ranger said. "He knows a lot of people, good and bad. He'll fill the position in no time."

Ranger pulled the SUV into the Rangeman garage, parking next to the Porsche.

He cut the engine and turned to Stephanie.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do."

"I'm sure," Stephanie confirmed. "My main concern is keeping busy and having my own spending money. And as long as I can continue to do that, good riddance to bounty hunting."

The corners of Ranger's mouth twitched. "I thought we were going to have a huge blow up," he said.

"Are we adults, or what?" Stephanie asked Ranger through a smile. Her cell phone chirped and she kissed Ranger and answered the phone.

"Hey Steph," Valerie greeted her sister.

"Hey, Val, what's up?"

"I need a huge favor."

"Sure."

"I need you to watch Lisa for a couple of hours. Mary Alice and Angie have a talent show at school. Mom and Dad were invited to a dinner party and Grandma has a hot date with Jerome. Lisa has a cold and I don't' want to expose her to the other kids."

Stephanie gave a sideways glance in Ranger's direction. He returned the look with questioning eyes.

"No problem. We'll be happy to watch Lisa for a couple of hours."

Ranger gave Stephanie a blank stare as she disconnected the phone.

"What?" Stephanie asked Ranger innocently. "We'll be fine; it will only be a couple of hours."

"Babe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost There**

**Chapter Six**

Stephanie and Ranger were relaxing on the couch, watching a football game on television when Valerie knocked on the door. Ranger cut his eyes to Stephanie and she gave him a reassuring smile as she stood to answer the door. Making it clear that he wasn't a babysitter, Ranger had informed Stephanie that she was on her own with Lisa.

As soon as Stephanie opened the door, Valerie bounced in with Lisa in her arms. "Thanks for doing this at the last minute."

Looking like a typical P.T.A mom, Valerie was wearing a black skirt, a white blouse with a frilly collar, and a black, knee length winter coat. A strand of pearls hugged her neck like a dog collar.

"No problem," Stephanie said, pulling the sleeping toddler from her sister's arms. "Has she had dinner?"

"She ate an hour ago, but she's full of cough syrup, so she didn't have much of an appetite. I threw some graham crackers in the baby bag, just in case she wants a snack before we get back. Her sippy cup and medicine are also in the bag."

Valerie set a pink baby bag on the foyer table and ran her fingers along Lisa's back. "You know she's finally potty trained, but I put a few pull-ups in the bag, just in case she has an accident."

"Good to know," Stephanie said, gently rocking her niece in her arms. "You're going to be late."

Valerie nodded and opened the door to leave. "If her nose starts to run, give her one dropper full of the Children's Tylenol."

"Got it. Get out of here."

Valerie was a good mother, but like many young mothers with too many children, she could be manic.

Stephanie closed and locked the door behind Valerie and scooped up the baby bag with her free hand. Glancing at the two-year-old sleeping on her shoulder, Stephanie studied her face. Lisa had light colored hair and round cheeks like her father. Long, curly eyelashes and a button nose completed Lisa's adorable features. And as far as Stephanie could tell, Lisa was the calm sister. She was a bit too young to have the eccentric characteristics of her older siblings.

Stephanie carried Lisa into the sitting room and set the baby bag down on the floor next to Ranger. Pushing the sleeping child in Ranger's direction, she said, "I have to pee. Lisa's sound asleep, she won't bite."

Ranger studied the toddler intently for a few seconds. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, pulling the child from Stephanie's arms. "She looks like a biter to me."

"Rub her back gently," Stephanie told Ranger. "It's soothing."

Ranger laid Lisa belly down over his lap and gently rubbed her back, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"Good job," Stephanie said with a chuckle.

Ranger cut his eyes to Stephanie. "I've had a little practice with my daughter, babe."

Stephanie offered Ranger a playful smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ranger appraised the sleeping toddler on his lap. Lisa was wearing pink pajamas and fuzzy kitty cat slippers on her feet. Her hair was pulled into two pony tails, held together with pink barrettes. The corners of Ranger's lips raised a fraction of an inch. Lisa was cute when she was sleeping.

Squirming in her sleep, Lisa pulled in a small breath and let out a sharp sneeze, spraying snot on Ranger's running pants. The sneeze seemed to startle Lisa and she lifted her head, trying to make out her surroundings. She glanced up at Ranger, opened her mouth wide, and let out a piercing wail.

"Babe!" Ranger called to Stephanie, lifting the child from his lap and placing her over his shoulder. The change in position really pissed Lisa off, and she kicked her little legs and arched her back, trying to get away from the man holding her captive. Ranger rubbed the child's back and gently bounced her in his arms as she wailed in his ear.

Lisa continued to cry for a while, resisting Ranger's affection. And then the wails slowly gave way to moans and hiccups. Ranger put his mouth close to Lisa's ear and whispered a soothing, "Shhh…Go back to sleep." And Lisa finally surrendered to the tranquility of his strong arms and soothing voice.

Pushing out one last hiccup, Lisa stuck her thumb into her mouth and laid her head on Ranger's shoulder. Ranger bounced Lisa in his arms and rubbed her back until she closed her eyes, succumbing to the cough medicine in her system.

Standing quietly behind Ranger, Stephanie watched in amazement as a small bond formed between her fiancé and niece. Ranger was a strange concoction of different persona's. Two hours prior, he was holding gun to a man's head, seemingly detached from human emotions. And now he was rocking a child to sleep, whispering calm words in her ear.

Stephanie tried to imagine a younger, wilder Ranger, bouncing his baby daughter in his arms, and she wondered what kind of man he would have become if Julie had been a bigger part of his life. She also wondered what kind of father he'd be once they had their own family. Whatever the case, watching him with Lisa was encouraging.

"Are you testing me, babe?" Ranger asked Stephanie.

Stephanie laughed softly. "No test, Mr. Mom. But I'm surprised you calmed her down on your own. Nice job."

"How long have you been standing there watching me?"

"Long enough to know I like what I see."

Stephanie sat down next to Ranger and rubbed her niece's back, smoothing out the wrinkles in her pajama top. "Do you wish you'd spent more time with Julie when she was a baby?"

"Yes," Ranger said, gently placing Lisa over his lap again. "At the time, I was young, wild, and irresponsible. If I'd stayed with Julie's mother, she would have probably grown to hate me. So maybe everything worked out for the best."

Stephanie studied Ranger as an idea churned in her head. She said to Ranger, "You know, it's never too late to form a bond. Maybe we should keep Julie sometimes. She could visit for a couple of weeks this summer."

Ranger was quiet for a beat as he considered the idea. Then he said, "I wouldn't want to disrupt Julie's life. I have an agreement with her parents."

"Perhaps you all can work out a new agreement," Stephanie pushed. "Julie's older now, and she might like to see you more often."

"What would we do with a twelve-year-old for two weeks?"

"We can take her sight seeing in New York City, museums, shopping, all that good stuff. The most important part is you'll get more quality time with your daughter."

Ranger let the idea roll around in his head for a few minutes. Stephanie could tell he was apprehensive. And she wondered if it was something he really wanted to do.

"I guess I should have asked if you really want a closer relationship with your daughter."

"The idea is attractive," Ranger said honestly. "I'm just not sure how to make up for all the lost time."

"You can't make up for lost time," Stephanie said gently. "But if you take the initiative to reach out, you might be surprised by her reaction."

"The next time I visit Julie, I'll run the idea by her parents," Ranger said.

"That's a start."

"Yeah, that's a start," Ranger agreed.

"And we could use the practice."

Hinting at a smile, Ranger cut his eye to Stephanie. "Practice for what?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, and as if on queue, Lisa's eyes popped open and she lifted her head. Recognizing Stephanie's face, she offered a sleepy smile. And then she glanced up at Ranger, curiosity lifting her eye brows. She'd seen Ranger on a few occasions, but she'd never been in close proximity to him. But this time, she didn't cry. Instead, she gave Ranger a lazy smile and pushed out a fart as a token of acceptance.

"Just like her father," Stephanie said, pulling her niece off Ranger's lap. Looking down at the snot on his running pants, Stephanie chuckled. "She must really like you; she's leaving gifts."

Lisa glanced at Stephanie with hopeful eyes. "Wex," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Rex is in the kitchen, Stephanie said to her niece. "Would you like to say hi?"

Lisa nodded her head excitedly and Stephanie carried her into the kitchen and tapped on Rex's cage. Rex stuck his head out of his soup can and twitched his whiskers, looking for a snack.

Lisa waved her hand and said, "Hi, Wex!"

Rex twitched his whiskers again, realizing there was no treat involved with this visit. And he rushed back into his soup can to Lisa's disappointment.

"Wex take nap?" Lisa asked Stephanie.

"Yep, Rex has a bed time, too. We'll talk to Rex some other day, okay?"

Lisa nodded her head reluctantly, a bit disappointed that Rex had cut their visit short.

"Do you want to watch cartoons?" Stephanie asked Lisa, trying to take her mind off Rex's dismissive attitude.

Lisa's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Cawtoons!"

Stephanie shuffled Lisa back into the sitting room and settled in next to Ranger on the couch. Picking up the remote, she said, "Hope you don't mind, but we'll have to watch the Disney Channel for a while."

"Babe."

"Family time," Stephanie said with a smile, flipping through the channels.

"Is this your idea of practice?" Ranger asked Stephanie.

"Well, our kids won't be at a shooting range, practicing with a target."

"Okay, maybe not our daughter," Ranger said. "But our son is going to know how to lock and load by the age of five."

"Not happening," Stephanie said dismissively, even though she was pretty sure Ranger was joking.

"I can tell we're not going to see eye to eye on this parenting thing."

Stephanie finally settled on a channel, and vibrant figures wearing red, green, and blue striped shirts appeared on the flat screen. Lisa clapped her little hands in delight and moved off Stephanie's lap to snuggle up with Ranger. Without further protest, Ranger settled Lisa on his lap and threw an arm around Stephanie's shoulder.

30 minutes into the Fish Hooks episode, Stephanie and Lisa had fallen into a light slumber. Ranger was absently watching the screen, wondering who on earth came up with such ideas. Gently pulling the remote from Stephanie's hand, he switched the channel back to ESPN and turned down the volume.

His eyes traveled to his new little friend sleeping in his arms, and then he looked at Stephanie snuggled into his side. Imagining a similar scenario down the road, Ranger anticipated a new journey with his future wife by his side.

Lisa stirred on Ranger's lap and opened her eyes. Looking up at Ranger with urgency in her eyes, she said, "I go potty!"

Ranger quickly picked Lisa up off his lap and held her at arm's length, and she let out another baby fart.

"Babe, wake up. I'm off duty."

The End…For Now


End file.
